A Reason To Survive
by CharmedDaughterForever
Summary: VM/mentalist When a young boy is in trouble with the law once again, he calls a friend to prove his innocence. Jane discovers some similarities between his life and and the girl who comes to help him's.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random idea that I had of what could be an interesting story. I think it would be interesting for Veronica and Jane to meet and see how alike they are. Both have lost people that were family to them and that loss changed their lives, in both good and bad ways. I would greatly appreciate any advice that you could give me. 

I don't own Veronica Mars or the Mentalist, although I would love to be able to come up with such great shows. J 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey V, would you mind coming and picking me up from somewhere? I kinda need your powers of persuasiveness."

"Are you in trouble again?!"

"I guess you could say that…I'm at the CBI."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Veronica hung up.

"That didn't sound like your lawyer." questioned Rigsby.

"No." he smiled, "She's much better than a lawyer."

Jane looked closely at him. "Is she your girlfriend?"

He smirked. "She'd probably kick your ass if she heard you ask that. She's my girl, but not in the way that you mean." The detectives looked at each other in confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Everyone was surprised when "V" finally arrived. They had all been expecting someone completely different from the petite blond girl who walked in. The way their suspect had spoken about her, they were imagining her to be a tall, weathered woman who wore leather and could kick butt. The girl before them looked to be the farthest possible thing from that.

I know it's short, but please leave me a review if you would like me to continue the story!! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, but beforehand I apologize for the weird underlining thingy on the previous chapter! I have no clue why it did that! And this chapter is short too. Sorry, but my ideas come in very short blasts. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer--I don't own veronica mars or the mentalist L

They had just solved the only case they had (homicide/robbery) a couple of hours ago. Because of this, the team started a betting pool about this mysterious girl who would arrive any minute. Cho bet that the girl was brunette and tall. Rigsby bet that she and Eli had been childhood sweethearts. Lisbon made sure to voice that she would more likely than less have a record, being friends with a boy like Eli. Jane was certain he had picked up on a brother-sister type bond.

Every time the door opened, their eyes would whip hopefully toward the door, but every glance made them more disappointed when she didn't appear. They were beginning to wonder if she was ever going to show up when the door swung open for what seemed the millionth time that day. They grudgingly looked up, mostly out of habit now that their excitement had flagged.

The first thing they noticed was the determined girl-on-a-mission look on her face. As she approached them, Ribsby elbowed Jane, who had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting. Jane groggily opened his eyes and they all took in appearance. One thing was certain; Cho had definitely lost the bet.

The girl was blond, petite, and didn't look like she could hurt a fly even if she really wanted to.

She strode toward them and smiled. "Hi. I'm Veronica. I'm here to see-"

"Eli Navarro!! Yeah, we know!" Rigsby exclaimed loudly. Veronica's eyebrow rose questioningly and he blushed and muttered something quickly under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Veronica asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"He said, 'We've been waiting for you'." Van Pelt lithely appeared behind him. She gripped Veronica's hand and shook it firmly. "Hi, I'm Grace Van Pelt. I can take you to the holding cell if you follow me."

She started off through the maze of desks and Veronica followed closely with Cho and Rigsby following a distance behind for easier eavesdropping capabilities.

Jane yawned and stretched before finally making up his mind to follow too. This case intrigued him somehow. He also had a nagging feeling that he recognized that girl from somewhere……..

______________________________________________________________________

I must say that I'm really surprised that so many people are interested in this story!! Please keep reading and leaving comments!! J


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally have an update!! I can't seem to write larger chapters no matter what I do, so I'll just try to update more frequently. I'm also taking a creative writing class this semester, so hopefully my writing will be improving! *crosses fingers***

* * *

**Everyone was relaxing while Veronica was meeting with Eli in private. They sat in silence until Jane broke it. "I think I recognize her from somewhere."**

**Cho looked up from his computer where he had been furiously typing just seconds ago. "Yeah, I felt the same way, so I Googled her. And I got about a million responses. "**

"**Really?" Jane asked as her sat up straighter, intrigued.**

"**Yeah. Apparently for her young age she's already a pretty good detective. She's solved many murders." His eyebrows were raised as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. "But the one that she's most famous for, the one we probably recognize her from, was the first one she solved. "**

"**And which one is that?" Lisbon asked as she entered the room.**

**Cho glanced up at her before continuing, " The murder of her best friend, Lily Kane. They were really close, like sisters apparently, so when she was killed Veronica never gave up looking for her murderer. And when she finally found him, he almost killed her and her father.**

"**It was all over the news; the Kanes are a rich and powerful family, so they made sure the case got lots of coverage."**

**By then, anyone who was looking at him could tell that Jane was in his own little world. They knew that he was thinking of his own vendetta against the man who murdered his family. This girl was now very personally connected to Jane and she would probably have to stay a while to help out her friend. Maybe while she is here she could talk some sense into Jane about the masochistic way he is throwing himself into the Red John case…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm finally starting to add some details to this story! And once again, I do not own any of these amazing characters.

* * *

"So has Eli filled you in?" Lisbon asked as she entered the questioning room.

"Yeah, but I just don't understand why you believe that he's the kidnapper." Veronica replied.

"Her father thinks that Eli used her to get to his money. He's the mayor, so we have to do what he says. But I'm sorry to say that Mr. Navarro here is the only suspect we have at the moment." She turned to Weevil, "Are you sure that you don't want a lawyer?"

"You kiddin' me? Why would I trust a lawyer with my future when I have Nancy Drew?"

"I'm legally required to ask. Will you sign here stating that you decline a lawyer?" Weevil glanced at Veronica, who nodded, before scribbling his signature on the paper.

"So when can we post bail? Veronica questioned before standing up to leave.

"It should only take an hour or two, but I have to warn you, we're talking about the kidnapping of a government official's daughter. The price is going to be steep."

"I'll manage to scrape it up somehow." Veronica stated confidently. "Oh," she said turning back once she reached the door, "I know how new this is to you, but you just have to stay calm. The joint is a tough place." She grinned and strode out the door.

Lisbon clicked his handcuffs in place and led him to the holding cell. "I'm guessing that this isn't the first time you've been arrested?" He shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down on a cot.

"Any of those charges stick? Because there is this thing called the three-strikes law that we have to enforce."

Weevil grinned. "Not with V around."

* * *

Jane couldn't seem to move from his seat in the observation room. He couldn't get over how…normal, happy even, this girl looked. If he hadn't known, he wouldn't think anything worse than the normal teenage things had happened to her. It was because it had only been her friend whom she had lost, he told himself. He had lost his wife and his daughter, a much more devastating casualty.

Or maybe, he reminded himself, it was because she caught her killer, while his was still out there somewhere, taunting him with his cruel jokes. Making fun of his pain.

How was it that a little girl could put her bad guy in prison, but he couldn't even get close? It was unfair. He didn't have a name, a face, or any clues except the ones that Red John planted for him to find. Jane was a mouse in a maze with no cheese to guide him and Red John was God.

How did this girl do it? How did she survive with the knowledge that they both had? That no human is in control of their own life. That their existence could easily be destroyed by someone, deliberately or not.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you are liking the story so far!


End file.
